


Game of Guns

by Goffy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jeith - Freeform, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, allurance, klance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goffy/pseuds/Goffy
Summary: Set in a fictional city of a modern world, this Voltron AU brings the well-known and loved characters into a complex world of drugs, murder, gangs and grudges. Follow the four protagonists into this gruesome, cruel world and watch them grow into better (or worse) people. Their decisions will not only impact their lives, but also the lives of the many people connected to them, directly and indirectly.Expect plot twists and painful moments!
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Game of Guns

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!!   
> been working on this for a while now, not physically lol just mentally. so there’s something important you should know. no ship is FIXED in this story (actually i haven’t even gotten most of the story figured out) idk how stuff will progress and how relationships will develop. i’ll see whatever fits, but you guys can totally influence me abt ships if you want ;) 
> 
> AND ALSO. my introductory chapters always tend to be short and their purpose is to just set the mood and start stuff up, so if you think this length is disappointing don’t worry, the length will increase as the plot thickens <3
> 
> with that being said, there may be adult themes in the story onwards. most probably since this is ME we’re talking about. anyway....hope you like it! read and review, babes!

Death was a guest that no soul wished to host, but it was better received when it came as expected. Sudden death gave no room for goodbyes or preparations- just shock and pain.

As Coran filed the report he had just typed up, all he could think about was death. His mind was lodged in between his work and his thoughts, refusing to settle on either, which did nothing but irritate him further. As he struggled with himself, he barely noticed the sun beginning to rise, it's soft, early light creeping in the dim office through the blinds. A ray had crept through the glass and was cast rather pointedly upon a file lying across the wooden desk, somehow managing to find and re-highlight a name under the mess of papers sprawled across the table.

It caught Coran's eye, and he immediately recognised the name that had come under the spotlight. Of course, how could he not? This particular name had been popping up in a lot of complaints. It belonged to a rookie officer, someone who was becoming known for recklessness and a hero complex that often blinded common sense. Someone desperate with a mission to prove something.

Perhaps it was the itch to teach this novice a lesson, or the lack of proper sleep, but Coran found delight in the thought of said novice being assigned this case. 

Lance placed his hand carefully upon his mother's shoulder, feeling the little tremors breaking through her body as she wept. His eyes roamed the room restlessly, avoiding looking at any of the occupants and falling more on irrelevant details. The roof, the bedside tables, the vases settled upon them....he noticed little things he hadn't previously been aware of at all. 

He tried to steer his mind away from what had happened around him, but the body in the bed made it difficult to think about anything else. The room had already begun to choke with an unfamiliar, unpleasant smell, and a gloomy atmosphere had thickly blanketed the entire McClain household, which now lay wrapped in the arms of the Grim Reaper.

Lance felt guilty. He looked around and observed how even some of his relatives, those that hadn't cared for Grandfather, were shedding tears; feigned or not, they seemed more human than him at the given moment. Even Aunt Lola. And here he was, he who would not even allow his mind to acknowledge the situation, making it tiptoe desperately around what had already begun taking over his thoughts, albeit silently. 

The stale mood of the room shifted when the door to the bedroom creaked open and Ricardo walked in, drawing the attention of everyone towards himself as well as letting in a strip of cool, fresh air. 

"The police will be here shortly. They'll have to immediately send the body to the coroner, but we will get the body back later to say proper goodbyes."

Not a tinge of grief or mourning in his tone. Despite being Alvaro's son, Ricardo seemed (characteristically) unfazed during this entire ordeal, which...Lance should have expected but he still could not quite fathom it. He had assumed that despite their differences, Alvaro's sudden death would have shocked Ricardo in the least, or perhaps worried him since they all knew the privilege and protection the McClains enjoyed because of Alvaro. But no, nothing. Just a blank canvas. 

As Lance's eyes surveyed his uncle's face, a realisation dawned on him. He and Ricardo were the only ones in the entire family who had yet to shed a single tear. 

Perched on the edge of the rooftop, Keith let his pale legs dangle as he gazed into the distance, his eyes stilling at a far-away building, allowing his racing mind to slow down, relax. He had discovered a few years back that the open night sky and blowing wind assisted him greatly in reaching a meditative trance, so whenever the drumming music and flashing strobe lamps became too much for him, he found himself climbing up the stairs that would take him out of the club and up to the night sky.

A hot blast of air exploded past him, rocking him gently without disturbing his balance. Just then, as if on cue, the peace around him was shattering when the door to the roof flew open and excited footsteps scurried towards him.  
Keith was not alarmed, he recognised the gait. He inhaled deeply, praying that the newcomer had a good reason to interrupt him, for her sake. 

"What is it, Candice?" He spoke without facing the woman, before she had a chance to greet him. This did not faze her or throw her off, as usual, her bubbling excitement could not be diluted even by Keith's intense lack of spirit. 

"Keith!" 

Two big hands slapped down on his shoulders and twisted him so he was facing her, her fiery red locks untamed and flying with the wind. 

"Hello." Keith mumbled, indifferent to his best friend's enthusiasm.

The woman shook him. 

"Guess what?"

Keith raised an eyebrow as he unlatched her hands from his shoulders, gently shoving them away. Candice pauses shortly to confirm whether or not Keith was encouraging her to go on. He indeed was listening to what she had to say. 

Although her friendliness and talkative nature assisted her in being a passionate gossip, these qualities also made her quite the informant, since whatever happened in the city, she would definitely know about it first. 

Since the question had been rhetoric, Keith didn't give an answer and Candice didn't wait for one. Abruptly, she was kneeling so the two were at eye level, which gave Keith the opportunity to study the manic excitement flickering in her dark eyes.

She began slow and steady.

"So, there I was, tired of all the dancing, sitting down to take a breather, right?"

"Right."

"And suddenly I'm getting a call from Pike!"

Keith narrowed his eyes, leaning forward as his interest suddenly developed. Candice smiled smugly, enjoying the spotlight far too much than necessary, but rushing back into the story. She was not one for letting the momentum build or relaying information theatrically, something Keith always chided her for. 

"And you're never going to guess what he told me! He said they're trying to keep it away from the paparazzi and the media for now, but I bet some of the others have already found out, I mean it’s inevitable, we aren’t the only ones who are thinking two steps ahead..." Keith was running out of patience, Candice could tell by the way his eyebrow twitched, so she vomited out the rest, "Y'knw old man Alvaro McClain? He's dead! He finally dropped dead!"

Another gust of hot air blew past the pair as they stared at each other, Candice in anticipation and Keith in shock. A few moments passed, but in just those few seconds, Keith felt the world around him transforming, he felt the sky tremble, the earth split as new paths opened, shining with new opportunities and lurking with fresh dangers. 

This truly was the dawn of the era he, and many others indeed, had awaited so long.

The raven-haired boy was standing up, Candice followed, and he turned to look back at the city, now under a different light of a different moon. 

"Did you tell him?"

Candice knew immediately who Keith was talking about. She shook her head. 

"No. Thought you might wanna do that."

Keith felt his smile grow a little wider, he turned to give her an appreciative nod.  
He could practically feel the excitement growing inside him, the kind one feels before rushing into a battlefield that is rich with both treasures and enemies, the kind of excitement that comes from not knowing what’s next, the possibilities of what could be.  
The city he knew was about to change drastically, and in the pits of his stomach, nervousness and exhilaration tangled together in a nauseous mess. 

Now was the moment.  
All the pieces were in place, all that was left to do was roll the die.

**Author's Note:**

> also, i wouldn’t mind a beta reader i think :)!


End file.
